


I AM Iron Man

by thorkified



Category: Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Bad Flirting, Bickering, First Dates, First Time, Flirting, Fluff, Lab Sex, M/M, Teenagers, a bit of smut, young Tony
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-09
Updated: 2019-01-09
Packaged: 2019-10-07 04:06:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17358623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thorkified/pseuds/thorkified
Summary: “Hey kid, wanna see my suits?” - It's probably the worst pick up line Peter has ever heard and he's surprised it comes from none other than Tony Stark himself, the rich playboy who thinks the world revolves around him. As it turns out, Tony wants something from Peter and he's not quite sure if he likes that or not. Tony has a certain reputation and it's not a good one, really.





	I AM Iron Man

“Hey kid, wanna see my suits?”

This is probably the worst pick up line Peter has ever heard and when he looks up from his lunch, he doesn’t expect to see anything spectacular. He has never been so damn wrong.

Standing in front of him is no other than Tony Stark, the rich genius that pretty much every girl wants to marry and every guy wants to be like. And there he is, only a few inches away from Peter - a complete nobody, just for the records - and with a smile so fucking handsome that it blows all anger about the dumb choice of words off Peter’s face.

“E-Excuse me?” It’s all Peter manages and it sounds awfully pitiful.

“Not one of the fast ones, are you?” Tony asks and lets out a laugh, his entourage that leans against the wall behind him joining in. Peter scowls at this. He doesn’t like being picked on, not even by Tony I-can-do-whatever-I-want-because-I’m-rich Stark.

“If you don’t want anything, just get lost,” Peter huffs and turns his attention back to what the school called ‘food’. “I’m eating.”

Suddenly, Tony’s face is right next to him and Peter has to force himself to not turn his head. He’s too close, he doesn’t like that at all.

“How about I get you something good to eat?” Tony grins and flicks his wrist dramatically. “Something that doesn’t look like it’s been eaten before.”

Peter scoffs, he can’t help it. “Why would you care?” he asks, raising a brow and now, despite knowing he shouldn’t, turning his head. “What’s in this for you?” Tony never does anything that wouldn’t benefit him personally in one way or the other, everyone knows that, even Peter.

“Maybe I just don’t like seeing a pretty boy stuffing himself with crap?”

“Yeah, keep telling yourself that,” Peter says and rolls his eyes.

He doesn’t like this. It’s not good having Tony Stark’s attention, it can only end in three ways: with a broken heart, with broken bones - thanks to his highly disturbing company - or with a completely ruined reputation. Not that Peter has lots of reputation to ruin, but he’s not eager to take the risk just because daddy’s rich boy is bored.

“Okay, whatever,” Tony shrugs and stands back straight, but instead of leaving he just turns around, grins at the other kids leaning against the wall and turns back to Peter. “New approach.”

 _God, please no_ , Peter thinks, but he doesn’t have much of a say in it because there’s no stopping Tony when he wants something.

“Hi,” Tony suddenly says overly friendly and Peter, who’s been waiting for something bad to happen, is actually dumbfounded for a moment. “I’m Tony. Wanna meet up after school for a bite?”

Peter honestly just looks at Tony for a long, very confusing moment, before bursting out into laughter. That was a change he didn’t expect! By the time he manages to control himself again he almost expects Tony to be gone, but he’s still there, looking down at him, and he can’t help but look up. Damn, what is it with this idiot that he likes looking at him? Why are the assholes always the good looking ones?

“Can you just order a pizza that’s delivered here and spare yourself the embarrassment?” Peter manages to ask, not as confident and cocky as he wants to sound, but enough to surprise the other so much he looks the part. Tony is silent for a moment before the grin returns to his face.

“How about a deal?” he cocks and suddenly grabs Peter’s fork from his hands. “You come over to my place, we have a pizza and you can embarrass me. Sound good?”

Peter’s lip jerks at the idea of embarrassing Tony, but he doesn’t trust him. It’s a bad idea to trust this guy.

“How about I come by, you give me the pizza and I leave?” he asks instead and, much to his surprise, Tony shrugs.

“Doesn’t sound too bad,” he says and twists the fork in his hand. “So we got a deal?”

Peter is so taken by surprise that all he can say is “Yeah, sure…” and Tony grins mischievously, dropping the fork.

“Perfect, we have a date then,” he exclaims and claps his hands once. “I guess you know where I live?”

“Yeah,” Peter scoffs. Who doesn't? “Kinda hard to miss, given it’s the biggest fucking mansion around.”

“Great, I’ll expect you at four,” Tony grins and pushes himself off the table, eyes not leaving Peter’s as he walks backwards. “Don’t forget to bring your pretty face.”

Peter doesn’t know what to say to that, so he says nothing and just stares at Tony as he walks over to his friends and they eventually leave. What the hell is that supposed to mean? They never talked to each other before, Tony probably doesn’t even know his fucking _name_! What on earth does that guy think he’ll achieve with this invitation?

_You’re not gonna go there, right? That’s just ridiculous! It’s a trap at best!_

Yes, a trap is exactly what Peter suspects behind this and if it isn’t, it will be some kind of cruel prank on his behalf. No way he would fall for that. He would empty his tray of whatever-the-hell they gave out as meatloaf and mashed potatoes, he would sit through chemistry and maths and then he would get on his bike and ride home. He wouldn’t fall for a trap just because it was Tony who set it up for him, not in a million years.

And yet, he finds himself in the very place he vowed not to end up at only a few hours later, wondering what the hell he was even doing there. It feels like he’s watching himself ring the doorbell next to the iron gate, leaning over the handles of his bike. There’s no one questioning who he is, which makes is clear that there are cameras pointed at the entrance somewhere, but Peter doesn’t pay much attention to that. For whatever reason, he simply enters the Stark grounds without questioning his decision.

Tony is already waiting, of course he is, and Peter jumps off his bike as soon as he’s close enough to the front stairs. He drops his bike without even bothering to kick out the stand. As he steps up to face the other, he can’t help but purse his lips.

“I don’t see the promised pizza,” he says, earning a shrug and a far too amused smile.

“Come down to my workshop and you can have some,” Tony says cheekily, hands shoving into his pockets and looking like the pretty nice boy next door, only that Peter knows he's not. But that doesn't stop him from following the other inside, even though he's not sure why.

“Don't you have like… parents or something?” Peter asks mockingly as Tony leads him through one room after the other, each of them filled with more expensive things than Peter could ever possibly dream to have. “Or a fucking nanny?”

Tony laughs and looks over his shoulder amused. “See something you want? Take it, it’s just stuff,” he says and pushes open another door, but this time there is no other elegant dining room or anything like that behind it. Peter’s eyes widen and Tony grins. “This is the only stuff _I_ care about.”

Peter is blown away, there’s no other way to say it. He even forgets who he’s with for a moment and that he swore to not let anything Tony did or said impress him.

“Holy. _Fucking_ . **Shit**.”

This place is heaven. Peter expected Tony to brag, but this was far beyond bragging. The rest of the house is pretty damn luxurious and pretentious, but this room is an absolute paradise and actually makes Peter’s heart beat faster. There’s gadgets and computers everywhere, countless of things the boy has no idea what to make of and there, at the far end of the workshop - or lab? He has no idea what this actually is, damn - stands something that absolutely takes his breath away.

“No way,” Peter whispers and can’t stop his legs from moving, walking over toward the suit displayed behind thick glass. “Where the hell did you _get_ that?”

“What do you think?” Tony asks and laughs, making Peter turn around and narrow his eyes. “I built it, what else? It’s one of the first, but I’m keeping it because I’m a sentimental sadist sometimes who likes dwelling in the past. My newest one is far more advanced.”

Peter’s jaw drops. Literally. He can feel it and hear it and can’t stop it. No way Tony means that serious. This isn’t just a toy, this is… no, this can’t be real. Tony is making fun of him. He probably got this thing at an auction or something and thought it was a fun prank to play on him.

“Yeah, alright,” Peter finally scoffs and turns back around to the suit. He can’t believe how damn real it looks, this can’t be a copy, impossible. But still, Tony is a fucking teenager like himself, he’s barely a year older, he’s 18 for Christ’s sake! “So, you’re Iron Man, then? Good, good… I’m Batman by the way. Thought I’d play it low today, so I gave Alfred a day off and came here on my bike, that’s all.” Peter tries hard to sound mocking, but he’s not sure if he’s trying to mock Tony or himself at this point.

“Figured it would take a bit more to convince you,” Tony laughs and Peter suddenly hears a click that makes him look at the other boy again. He’s flicking his wrist, now wearing some sort of weird watch, and looks at him with sparkling eyes. This… actually surprises Peter. They never talked before that day, but he has seen Tony parade through the school countless of times, but never this… excited.

“Dude, stop it, alright?” he says a bit awkwardly and shakes his head. “I get it, it’s a fun joke, but I’m not sure what you think you’ll achieve with this.”

Tony grins and grabs the watch, pulling a part of it over the back of his hand. Peter’s eyes widen when he sees the metallic structure and he actually stumbles back a few steps when Tony’s hand is covered with metal - seemingly out of nowhere. His fingertips are still normal, but the rest of his hand is stuck in a glove that very much looks like something a very certain superhero is wearing.

“ _What the actual fuck_?”

“I _am_ Iron Man,” Tony grins. “Surprised?”

Peter just stares at the other for minutes, torn between ‘This is a pretty damn good joke’ and ‘Oh my fucking God he’s Iron Man!?’. His lip jerks, but never turns into anything else and he doesn’t know how often he opens his mouth and closes it again without saying anything. Tony asked if he’s surprised, but he crossed surprised already when he entered this place. He’s absolutely _thunderstruck_.

“Want a demonstration?” Tony asks after a while, obviously very pleased with Peter’s reaction and Peter finds himself nodding without even realizing it.

Tony steps into the middle of the room and looks up. “Jarvis? Training protocol, bring out the dummy drone. No weapons, we have a guest.”

“Drone incoming, Sir.” Peter isn’t even half as surprised as he should be when the disembodied voice comes from the ceiling. A moment later, he hears a buzzing noise and a door to his left opens, sending out a small drone that starts hovering around in the room.

Tony grins and raises his hand, the one with the glove, aiming at the drone, which immediately starts flying faster as if to escape what is surely coming for it. It only takes a few seconds before Tony says “Boom!” and shoots at the drone, making it explode into so many pieces, they almost look like dust.

“Sweet,” Peter huffs appreciatively and Tony shrugs.

“Jarvis, remind me to recalibrate the auto aim, it keeps jumping around,” he says before taking the glove off, turning it back into the watch-like bracelet it is. “So, believe me now?”

Peter can’t prevent the smirk on his lips. “Guess I don’t have much of a choice, do I?” he asks. “So, you’re Iron Man. That’s why you got me here? To brag and rub it in my face?”

That’s so typical for Tony, seriously. Of course he would take him - Peter, a nerd who is known for his love of comic books and superheroes and other stuff like that - here and show off like this. What did he expect? Finding out this arrogant playboy was actually a nice guy?

“Maybe I wanted to see your face when you find out,” Tony shrugs and glares at Peter. “I can’t say it wasn’t worth it.”

“If that’s all and you don’t plan to keep up with our deal, I will go see if I can get my pizza elsewhere.” He’d love to stay and explore this place for hours, but Tony clearly only brought him here to pull off a show and he has no interest in fueling this any further. He walks over to the door they came through, when Tony’s voice holds him back.

“Never said I wouldn’t have pizza, did I?”

“So?” Peter asks and turns around, raising a brow. “Where is it?”

Tony smirks and waves his hand, signaling Peter to follow him. They cross the lab and, lo and behold, there’s a pizza waiting on a table in the corner, still hot and Coke to go with it.

“Help yourself,” Tony grins and grabs a piece for himself, before plopping down in a big chair next to the table. Peter frowns for a moment, unsure if he’s walking right into another trap, but he’s hungry and he’s not one to waste food, so eventually he gets a piece too and sits down on the couch across from Tony.

Peter hates to admit it, but the pizza is damn good. Tony obviously has taste, at least when it comes to food. The dining room interior was a bit over the top, but this? Yeah, he can live with that.

“So, any reason you’re giving away that you like playing superhero, or?” Peter asks after a finishing his first piece of pizza and reaches for the second. “Don’t get me wrong, it’s really cool and all, but I don’t see the point.”

At first, Tony only shrugs and finishes his pizza, without answering. Then, he leans back in his chair and looks at him. “You’re pretty smart, aren’t you? I figured you might be able to lend me a hand in the lab. Help me with some stuff I’m working on.”

“That’s an even worse pick up line than your first,” Peter laughs, but Tony doesn’t join in.

“I want your brain, kid, not your dick,” Tony huffs and rolls his eyes. “Wouldn’t say no to the latter, but this is a serious offer.”

Peter nearly chokes on his bite and has to reach for the coke on the table to get it down his throat so he can even breathe again. What’s going on here? Why would Tony, who’s probably the biggest genius of their whole generation, want Peter’s help?

“You’re kidding me, right?” he finally manages to ask, gulping hard because his throat still feels way too tight.

“Why would I?” Tony asks seriously and shrugs. “You got some good ideas in your head, I saw your science fair project and some of the other stuff you came up with. There’s lots of potential, but you don’t have the tools to maximize your ideas. I do. Maybe we can work on some stuff together and see how far we come.”

Of course, it had to be about this. Tony waving his money in front of his face, knowing full well that Peter is dumpster diving for parts and crap to create his things from. Trying to buy him and his ideas because he has everything while Peter has nothing. He can feel his insides boil at the realization.

“Honestly, that’s probably even worse than getting me here for sex,” Peter huffs and pushes himself up, ready to get away from here as fast as possible. “I don’t need your pity or your mercy or that you throw some money at me just so you can profit from my ideas. You’re really such a spoiled brat, it’s unbelievable.”

Peter already stormed halfway through the lab before Tony even gets out of his chair. He’s almost out of the room when Tony finally catches up with him and grabs his arm, holding him back. Peter turns around with a snarl.

“What else? What else do you want, rich boy?” he asks sharply and furious. Instead of answering, though, Tony suddenly leans forward and presses his lips against Peter’s, who’s so absolutely shocked he doesn’t even try to stop him.

This isn’t happening, no way. Why the hell is Tony kissing him? And why is he allowing it? Tony isn’t forceful or demanding, he’s actually kind of gentle and Peter likes the way his lips feel against his own, but it makes absolutely no sense. When Tony pulls back after a few seconds and after effectively shutting Peter up, he’s still smiling and it makes him look far better than normal. Peter doesn’t like that at all.

“For someone so smart, you can be pretty dumb, Peter,” he says amused and chuckles. Peter blushes at the sound of his own name. He didn’t think Tony even knew it… “I’m not trying to buy you here, I would be a little more subtle in this case.”

“Then what do you want from me?” Peter asks quietly, still utterly confused, especially by Tony’s hand that rests on his arm and that he didn’t notice before. “Why did you kiss me?”

“Because you’re cute, geez. Don’t you have a mirror at home, kid?” Tony rolls his eyes again, grinning. “Usually all it takes is my name and everyone falls for me, but you’re different. I like that.”

“What’s that supposed to mean?”

“Do I need to spell it out for you?” Tony laughs and leans closer again, into a second kiss. This one is less reserved, however, and when his lips begin moving against his own, Peter can’t prevent a shudder. Damn, he’s good with that. Better than he expected from someone like him. Peter is completely out of breath by the time Tony pulls back. “I want you, Peter.”

Shit, fuck, no, this can’t be real. Peter feels like a deer in the headlights, unable to move or even say anything. There’s absolutely nothing they have in common, apart from their intellect maybe and even there Peter is far from Tony, so why would he want him?

“You’re insane,” Peter finally huffs, he can’t get anything else out.

“Wouldn’t surprise me, genius and madness are pretty close, you know,” Tony shrugs and moves his hand down to Peter’s hip, resting it there. “But I’m serious with that. I’ve been watching you for quite some time now, Peter, and I like what I see.”

“What?” Peter laughs sarcastically. “A nobody who’s got to go through the trash like a fucking raccoon for some old circuit boards and chips?”

“No, someone who’s got the brains to keep up with me and who can challenge me,” Tony purrs huskily and leans down, lips brushing over Peter’s. “And that’s damn fucking hot, if you ask me.”

Peter hates himself, but the way Tony says that _is_ hot. He pushes forward and crashes their lips back together, melting against Tony when he wraps his arm around his waist. This isn’t good, this is anything but good. This is the exact opposite of what he should be doing, but fuck, he likes it far too much to follow this thought. Tony does something to him he can’t explain and he really wants to know where this is going.

Tony’s hands already shoved under Peter’s shirt by the time they break the kiss and Peter can’t help but notice the hungry look in the other’s eyes when he looks back up at him. Tony is only a few inch taller than him, but he doesn’t mind at all.

“You really think that will get you into my pants?” Peter asks breathlessly, the blush on his cheeks far too obvious for his words to be taken serious. “Pizza, some tech and a few flattering words?”

“Want me to try harder?” Tony purrs and pulls Peter closer so their hips come together. “Want me to show you all the really cool things I’ve been working on? Let you touch my suit, maybe?”

“Right, I forgot I’m talking to Iron Man,” Peter scoffs and rolls his eyes, but not as annoyed as he would like to be by Tony’s handsy behavior. He should probably slap the guy’s hand away, but he kind of likes how it feels. “So, you weren’t kidding when you asked me if I want to see your suits.”

“More interesting than my stamp collection,” Tony laughs. “Come on, Pete, you can’t tell me you’re not a bit excited. I can see you blushing.”

“Look, Stark,” Peter says sharp suddenly, clearing his throat. “I’m not… _that_ kind of guy, alright? Just because you’re good looking and have money doesn’t mean I’ll jump your bones.”

“Alright,” Tony says slowly and leans back, still holding onto Peter and making it look like he’s trying to pole dance on him. “How about… a date. You and me, tomorrow. We can watch a movie, have some fun, talk a bit.”

“A date with _you_?” Peter asks and laughs out loud. “I thought Tony Stark doesn’t do dates?”

“Jesus Christ, I’m _trying_ here, okay? Count me some slack!” Tony groans and Peter has a hard time to suppress a chuckle. It’s not common to see this look on the other’s face, it’s amusing. “Maybe I wanna give it a try.”

“Well, maybe I don’t wanna be your little experiment for dating,” Peter grins, earning a more than slightly surprised look from the other.

“What?”

“God, whoever labelled you a genius, I need to have a talk with them,” Peter sighs and suddenly grabs Tony’s neck, pulling him back against his lips. This time it’s Tony who is surprised, but he adjusts rather quickly and begins kissing back, making Peter smirk against his lips. Tony quickly takes the lead and grins, pushing Peter back until he stands against the door. It takes a few minutes before they part again this time and when the do, Tony doesn’t step back.

“You were saying?” he grins.

“That you’re an idiot, basically,” Peter laughs. “An arrogant, self-absorbed, narcissistic and rude idiot.”

“You forgot handsome and pretty damn charming.”

“I forgot airheaded too, obviously.” Peter rolls his eyes before wrapping his arms around Tony’s neck slowly, pulling him down. “You can kiss though, I’ll give you that.”

“I can do a few other things quite well too,” Tony teases and runs a hand down Peter’s chest, carefully shoving under his shirt until his fingers brush over his stomach, making his breath hitch. “Wanna find out what else I can do?”

“Tempting, but…” Peter tilts his head and smirks. “That would make me just another line on your wall, wouldn’t it?”

“You think pretty low of me, Peter,” Tony says, raising a brow.

“Your reputation doesn’t really leave me a choice,” Peter chuckles, brushing one of his hands through Tony’s surprisingly soft hair. “You’re a heartbreaker, Tony. Why would I let you put me on your list of victims?”

“Because I wouldn’t break yours, I never would,” Tony purrs against Peter’s lips before kissing him tenderly. “You’re special, you make me want to keep you.”

The thrill that rushes through Peter’s body shouldn’t be there and neither should the excitement over those words, but they are both unbelievably strong. There’s a good chance Tony has said those things to others before, just for them to give in, but for some reason he wants it to be true. Either he’s been drugged or he’s going through some sort of temporary insanity, but he _wants_ Tony to want him, for real, not just as a one time thing.

“Show me,” Peter smirks, but when Tony kisses him again deeply, he pushes him back and shakes his head. “No, not like that. If you mean it, _prove_ it.”

It’s the most ridiculous thing Peter has ever done, but he actually pulls back from Tony and leaves the lab, walking back the same way they have come. Then, he gets on his bike and rides home. It feels stupid, as if he’s throwing away a great opportunity - or at least a damn hot afternoon - but if Tony is serious, and Peter hopes he is, then he will do the right thing.

The next day at school, Peter waits for Tony to show up, but nothing happens and he’s quite disappointed when the final bell rings and he gets ready to leave. Apparently, he’s been wrong. No big deal, he tells himself, but it still hurts quite a lot. When he walks out of the gate, turning to get his bike, he’s almost ready to cry. Why he actually hoped for something to happen he doesn’t know, but he feels utterly dumb because of it.

“Going somewhere, honey?”

Peter looks up from his bike, his stomach tightening at the familiar voice. He doesn’t know what to think when he sees Tony stand behind him, a smile on his lips and holding something in his hands - two tickets for the cinema.

“Didn’t we have a date?” he asks, raising a brow and stepping closer. “You don’t want to bail on me now, do you?”

It takes a moment before Peter can react, but when he does, it’s with a laugh that shakes his whole body. He agrees because fuck, how could he not? Tony actually followed through with his promise and half an hour later they sit in the cinema, watching The Force Awakens - not that it’s the first time for either of them, but Tony didn’t know what else Peter might enjoy, so he picked this special screening for them - and it’s one of the best things Peter ever experienced.

After the movie, Tony takes Peter out. They have Italian - not pizza this time - and talk and it’s much more fun than Peter expected. Tony isn’t just an arrogant rich boy, he’s actually incredibly intelligent and smart and they spend over half an hour talking about whether or not people should colonize Mars. In the end, they laugh, and it feels really nice. He likes talking to Tony, get to know a bit about the boy behind the name, and what he finds is someone he actually vibes with very well.

Peter is almost sad when Tony calls a driver to take him home. He’d love to spend some more time with him, just the two of them, to get to know each other. Before he gets out of the car that’s already parked in front of his place, Tony leans over and tilts his chin up.

“Cheer up, Pete,” he smiles and kisses him gently, the first time that day. During their whole date he hasn’t tried anything like this. “Come by my place tomorrow, alright? It’s Saturday, so you can come over whenever. I can show you some of my projects if you want.”

Peter’s heart beats a bit faster at that, just a little, and he tries to tell himself it’s only because of the promised tech and the lab, but his blush tells him that it’s not. No, he’s excited to see Tony again, that’s all there is to this. Everything else is a nice addition.

Tony said he could come by whenever, so Peter does. He shows up at eight in the morning, nervous as hell because he barely slept the night before and expecting to be greeted angrily. Instead, he’s buzzed in like before and the door is opened by a very sleepy and very adorable looking Tony, whose hair is a complete mess and who didn’t even get out of his pajamas yet. It’s impossible not to grin at the sight.

“Did I wake you up?” Peter asks when he walks up the stairs and after a yawn and shaking his head, Tony signals him to come in.

“Not at all, I love getting up after three hours of sleep,” he says and starts walking, but instead of the way they had taken the last time Peter was here, Tony goes upstairs.

“Where are you going?” Peter asks confused and Tony turns around, raising a brow at him.

“Waking up,” he smirks and yawns again. “Feel free to go to the lab already, I’ll come by if I don’t fall asleep in the shower.”

Peter smiles as he watches Tony walk up, probably to his room, and when he’s gone quickly makes his way to the lab. He’s surprised that there doesn’t seem to be anyone at home again, apart from Tony, but maybe he just came by too early and everyone is still asleep?

“Good Morning, Peter.”

The greeting comes the second Peter steps into the lab and for a moment he’s actually startled and looks at the ceiling. Then he remembers the voice from the last time he was here, when Tony demonstrated his glove. What did he say again?

“Jarvis?”

“Excellent memory, Peter,” the voice says, sounding amused.

“You’re not someone… watching me right now, are you?” Peter asks as he walks over to the corner with the table and chairs, wondering if everything that happens in here is observed by someone outside of the lab.

“No, I’m not, don’t worry,” Jarvis says amused as Peter sits down, still looking up. “I’m an AI that Tony created. I watch over everything here and accompany him when he wears the suits.”

“Wow,” Peter breathes, impressed even more by this than by the fact he’s sitting in Iron Man’s lab. Maybe Tony is a genius after all. “That’s really cool.”

“Thank you, Peter. Sometimes, Tony creates some very, as you call it, cool things.”

“Don’t flatter me, Jarvis, you’re gonna make me blush,” Tony’s voice suddenly comes from the door and Peter jumps from his seat. He didn’t expect him to come this fast and feels as if he’s been caught red handed doing something he shouldn’t be doing.

“I would never, Sir,” Jarvis replies and Peter can hear a smile in his voice.

“Don’t worry about him,” Tony says and walks over to Peter, now wearing a pair of black jeans and a black tank. “He thinks he’s funny, but it’s just how I programmed him.”

“He’s really cool,” Peter repeats again, blushing slightly.

“Sir, if I think I’m funny, wouldn’t that imply a programming error in my code?”

Tony rolls his eyes over dramatically. “Right, I forgot he also got some attitude. Just try to ignore him.”

“So, he’s basically you?” Peter asks with a chuckle.

“Careful, or I’ll throw you out again,” Tony says and raises a finger, but he’s smiling and not angry. “So, wanna see some of my stuff?”

They spend the next three hours with Tony showing Peter all kinds of interesting tech, including modifications for his suits and some weapons Tony has been working on. Every now and then, he asks Peter what he thinks about something, how he might be able to improve it, and Peter is excited that Tony actually listens and tries to work the ideas out with him. That’s not something that happens often, given most people just call Peter a nerd and roll their eyes at him. Tony probably doesn’t have that problem, he never heard anyone call him a nerd in his life, even though he’s definitely a huge one.

When it’s noon, Tony asks Peter if he’d like to eat something and after a short discussion they settle with Chinese Take Out, which Jarvis orders for them. Peter feels a bit spoiled because Tony already invited him for dinner the day before, but Tony just shrugs it off as no big deal. For Peter it is, obviously, given he’s often having a hard time eating anything at all during the day, but he doesn’t want to argue with Tony, so he drops the topic for now. Tony doesn’t seem to try and impress him or brag with what he has, he’s just being nice, that’s all.

While they eat, Tony shows Peter a holographic model of his newest suit design, explaining all the improvements he made on it. Peter enjoys hearing him talk with so much enthusiasm, it’s hard looking away from him when he gestures and then enhances parts to show him some details. He catches himself more than once staring at Tony’s lips, always turning his head away to hide the blush that comes up.

Peter really likes being around Tony and ever since that kiss, there was no other approach from the other to get to him. It seems like he really took Peter’s words to prove it to heart. He shouldn’t find it as sweet as he does, but how can he not, given that this is meant to show him Tony doesn’t _just_ want to get into his pants? It _is_ very sweet. When Tony stops talking, Peter leans forward and kisses his cheek, just wanting to do something to show him he appreciates what he does.

“What was that for?” Tony asks surprised and looks at him.

“You’re cute. And nice,” Peter says with a smile. “I didn’t think you’d actually be so nice under all that arrogant rich boy attitude.”

“I’m full of surprises,” Tony grins and pecks Peter’s lips. When he pulls back, Peter grabs his shirt and stops him and after a moment, Tony comes closer again, kissing him for real. Peter sighs against the other’s lips, enjoying how right this feels. Yeah, he really likes kissing Tony.

“So, why did you _really_ show me your suit, Tony?” Peter asks when they part, beaming up at the other. “I’m not so sure if I believe you just thought I’d like it.”

“What would you say if I told you I’ve had a crush on you for quite some time already?” Tony asks sheepishly and kisses Peter again.

“I’d say you need to get some glasses because you’re having trouble seeing,” Peter laughs flustered, his cheeks a soft shade of pink. Is Tony teasing him now? He can’t believe that Tony would have a crush on him, he is so out of his league!

“I really need to get you a mirror,” Tony laughs too and shakes his head. “You want me to tell you again that you’re cute and smart? That you have the prettiest smile I can imagine? That whenever I see you I want to smile?”

“Sap,” Peter grins and pulls Tony down into another kiss, just so he won’t have to say anything else because it feels like his throat is tightening. It sounded sappy, yes, but it also sounded sincere and not as if Tony was lying, which is something he didn’t expect and has a hard time processing.

“Wanna know something even more sappy?” Tony asks with a grin when he pulls back and Peter nods, despite not knowing if he can take more of this. “You’re have damn pretty eyes.”

“Stop that, Stark!” Peter demands, kissing Tony harshly again. “You’re making me start to like your flattery.”

“Make me, Parker.”

Peter doesn't know how it happened, how he ends up bend over Tony's desk not even ten minutes later, but he can't bring himself to care even remotely. Their food is forgotten, Peter's determination to not fall for Tony's charms is forgotten and even his initial fear of this even happening is forgotten. Somewhere between teasing each other and Tony fucking him senseless, Peter lost his resistance and by God, he loves it.

Tony's lab turns into nothing more but possible places for them to have sex. They do it on the couch, over the desk, on the floor, even with Tony pushing Peter against the glass case of his suit. There are barely any words apart from the occasional 'Fuck’ and 'Oh God’, but they don't have to talk. They both want this, they both love this and in their young eager they spend hours with nothing else.

Peter loves how Tony handles him, how he's rough at times and gentle at others, always making sure Peter enjoys what's happening and never pushing him too much. It's surely not Peter's first time and far from Tony's, but it's so fucking glorious. He doesn't have to think, doesn't have to fear Tony hurting him because he doesn't, and Peter loves every second of it.

When they lay on the floor sometime in the afternoon, trying to catch their breaths and grinning from ear to ear, they can both barely move anymore. Peter is so damn sore, his knees are bruised and his scalp hurts from Tony pulling his hair so often, but he's nothing but happy and messed up and he loves it.

“So,” Tony gasps at one point, squeezing Peter's hand he still holds in his. “What are we now?”

“I don't know about you but,” Peter laughs and rolls to his side, draping an arm over Tony's chest and smiling at him. “I'm completely fucked out.”

“Good, it suits you,” Tony grins and pulls Peter closer into a sloppy, lazy kiss. It's no less thrilling than all the others they shared. “But I was talking more about you and me. What are we now?”

“I guess you got what you wanted and I loved it.” Peter doesn't care that he sounds totally cum-dumb right now and probably is. He presses a kiss onto Tony's cheek and then rests his head against his shoulder. “I think I get why so many people fall for you now.”

“Oh, Pete,” Tony laughs and wraps his arms around the other tightly. “Do you think I showed any of them this place or enjoyed having them as much as you?”

“You didn't?” Peter grins and chuckles. “I thought that's your go-to strategy. Something like: 'Hey baby, I'm Iron Man, wanna get naked and fuck?’”

“Damn, I should have tried that one,” Tony says teasingly. “I usually just throw a bunch of money at someone and wait for them to get down on their knees.”

They are silent for a few seconds before they both burst out into laughter, holding each other and just letting it all out as it comes. Peter is breathless when his laughter finally fades and has tears in his eyes.

“I actually want to see that now,” he says, fighting another wave of laughter rising in his chest. Tony chuckles against his shoulder, grinning widely.

“I could get some money and we see what happens?” Tony suggests and Peter pokes his sides.

“I won't get on my knees if you throw money at me, Tony!” he says seriously. “Don't even try it.”

“Will you get on your knees if I say ‘please’?” Tony purrs, this time earning a hand in his hair instead of a poke.

“I'll do anything if you say ‘please’,” Peter sighs and then Tony kisses him again and the rest of the world starts to slowly vanish.

It's weird, not at all what Peter has expected, but he feels delighted at the thought. Being with Tony is incredible, Peter doesn't know why. He doesn't know if this is going to be something serious or not, but he really wants to find out.

And if it does turn into something more, Peter doesn't think he'd mind being Iron Man's boyfriend. It sounds like something he could get used to eventually.


End file.
